Une soirée d'Halloween à Watford
by elisabethrivest
Summary: Halloween. Simon et Penelope choisissent de visiter les catacombes.


**Une soirée d'Halloween à Watford**

Penelope marche rapidement dans les couloirs avec son sac rempli de friandises, en tentant d'être le plus silencieuse possible pour ne pas se faire prendre à errer du côté des garçons du pensionnat. Le mage l'a prévenue: Une dernière infraction et il allait commencé à sanctionner plus sévèrement. Elle entendit du bruit derrière elle et se mit donc à accélérer le pas. Elle arriva finalement à la porte de la chambre de Simon et de Baz, puis cogna.

-Qui est-ce? dit Simon de l'autre côté de la porte pour la taquiner, sachant très bien que Penelope n'avait pas de temps à perdre dans le corridor, à la vue de tous les surveillants de nuit, impatients de trouver quelqu'un à pincer.

-Tu sais que c'est moi! Ouvre, ce n'est pas drôle! répondit Penelope, d'un air faussement fâché.

Simon ouvrit la porte puis Penelope fonça dans la chambre, en basculant Simon exagérément, pour étirer la blague. Elle vida le contenu de son sac sur le lit de Simon.

-Qu'est-ce qui se passe ici? demanda-t-il, confus devant l'énorme pile de bonbons qui venait d'apparaitre sur son lit.

-On va fêter l'Halloween ce soir, comme des personnes normales! répondit-elle fièrement.

Simon pouffa puis dit: Ce soir, les gens se font donner des bonbons pour se déguiser en sorciers et nous, qui sommes des vrais sorciers, on va manger des bonbons qu'on a payé nous-même une vraie fortune… Au prix des bonbons le 31 octobre, en plus.

-Toujours aussi bougon à ce que je vois, se moqua Penelope, qui s'était installé sur le lit, en ouvrant un bonbon.

-Mais non, c'est une bonne idée, la rassura Simon qui la rejoignit.

-De toute façon, je les ai faits moi-même, avec une nouvelle formule que j'ai apprise.

-C'est sûr que c'est dangereux cette affaire-là! Je n'en mangerai peut-être pas finalement, dit-il en riant.

Penelope ouvrit la télévision pour voir s'il y avait quelque chose d'intéressant sur lequel ils auraient pu s'endormir, mais il n'y avait que des films d'horreur bidons, évidemment. Quelques minutes plus tard, Penelope éteignit la télévision.

-Bon, il n'y a rien d'intéressant, il va falloir s'inventer des histoires de peur nous-mêmes.

-Mais non! C'est pas vraiment l'Halloween si on ne se fait pas peur!

-Je serais capable d'inventer des histoire de peur si je cherchais un peu...

-Bin ouais! répondit-il sarcastiquement pour la taquiner.

Elle lui fit un faux regard contrarié avant que Simon l'enlace pour la consoler.

-Tu sais que je te niaise. Je t'écouterais raconter des histoires toute ma vie si je pouvais...

-Ouais… lui répondit timidement Penelope qui rougissait en essayant d'éviter son regard.

Simon se redressa, gêné du râteau qu'il venait de se prendre. Penelope reprit la conversation ne voulant pas faire durer plus longtemps ce silence.

-Bon, la prochaine fois, on se rencontre dans ma chambre. Ça commence à être à ton tour de te sacrifier un peu.

-J'ai pas envie de me faire prendre à rôder autour des douches et des chambres des filles, on me prendrait pour un pervers, c'est sûr.

-Tu penses que j'ai plus envie? Moi, on me prend déjà pour une perverse! dit-elle en pouffant de rire.

-Bin oui parce que c'est connu! Quand tu viens ici, c'est pour faire des choses… ajouta-t-il sarcastiquement.

-Bin oui… Dans tes rêves, jeune homme! dit-elle pour continuer la blague.

Ils rirent un peu gênés puis Simon toussota en reprenant ses esprits. Il reprit la conversation:

-De toute façon, on ne pourrait pas se rencontrer dans ta chambre, ta partenaire de chambre est toujours là.

-Comme si j'avais plus envie de croiser Baz, moi!

-La nuit, il n'est jamais là, comme tu as pu remarquer… Toujours entrain de manigancer quelque chose, lui.

-Oh mon Dieu! s'exclama-t-elle en éclatant de rire. Tu te souviens quand tu capotais pour les catacombes? Ha Ha Ha, sacré Simon!

-Non, arrête. C'est du sérieux, ça, répondit-il, d'un air froid. Je crois vraiment qu'on doit se méfier de lui. Je lui fais de moins en moins confiance. Il me fait… Peur.

Penelope ne l'écouta pas.

-Tiens! J'ai trouvé une histoire. Alors, il y a très longtemps, dans un village fort lointain, existait les CATACOMBES!

-Ha Ha, bon début d'histoire ça, dit-il en retrouvant son humour.

-Je sais! s'exclama-t-elle, toute fière de sa nouvelle idée. On va se promener dans les catacombes, ce serait malade pour ce soir!

-Non, ça c'est impossible. Je te laisserais jamais aller te promener la-bas. C'est beaucoup trop dangereux.

-Bin voyons. C'est toi qui voulait faire quelque chose qui fait peur pour l'Halloween. Dis-moi pas que tu ''chokes''!

Simon se ressaisit, pas question de décevoir Penelope.

Vingt minutes plus tard, ils arrivèrent aux catacombes, où il faisait un temps glacial. Penelope grelotta de façon exagérée près de Simon, pour qu'il puisse voir qu'elle avait froid. Simon la prit dans ses bras et Penelope se sentait réchauffer presque instantanément. Ils se promenèrent en discutant de tout et de rien, c'était beaucoup moins apeurant que ce que Simon avait imaginé. Un énorme frisson dû au froid prit Simon par surprise. Lorsqu'il reprit ses esprits, Penelope n'était plus là. Simon, affolé, se mit à courir un peu pour essayer de la trouver.

-PENELOPE!? cria-t-il de toutes ses forces.

-Essaie de me trouver! répondit-elle au loin en rigolant.

Simon n'est pas sûr de s'amuser autant qu'elle. Il n'apprécie pas le fait de se retrouver seul ici mais il déteste le fait que, elle, soit seule. Il la chercha quelques instants, il eut l'impression de tourner en rond. C'est un vrai labyrinthe cette promenade, mais surtout une mauvaise idée. Paniqué, il cria:

-Où es-tu?

Puis, il figea. Ils n'étaient pas seuls. Il vit un être pâle comme de la porcelaine qui s'approchait de lui. Plus il s'approchait, plus on pouvait distinguer ses cheveux noirs, ses traits fins, ses dents pointues… C'était un vampire.

-Tu cours après Baz, encore? dit l'inconnu, nonchalamment.

Simon se mit à penser au fois où il avait suivi Baz, peut-être n'avait-il pas été assez subtil. Il l'ignora puis continua son chemin. Il semblait assez inoffensif, finalement. De toute façon, il devait retrouver Penelope.

-Ou tu cherches tes parents? reprit le vampire, sur le même ton. Tu es à la bonne place…

Simon s'arrêta brusquement et ne put s'empêcher de poser ses yeux sur les têtes de mort autour de lui qui servaient de murs. Trop dégouté pour se retourner, il répondit:

-Je t'emmerde, le plus lentement et calmement possible.

-On veut plus te voir ici…

On? Lui et Baz, Plusieurs vampires? L'inconnu reprit:

-Et pour la fille, je doute qu'elle ait envie de revenir de toute façon.

Penelope sortit en courant d'une des voies qui menait à l'endroit où se trouvait Simon. Le vampire s'était éclipsé.

-Simon! Oh mon Dieu! Sors-moi d'ici tout de suite! cria-t-elle, affolée.

Rendus à mi-chemin entre les catacombes et Watford, ils s'arrêtèrent de courir et Simon prit Penelope dans ses bras, qui avait éclatée en sanglot, l'adrénaline maintenant tombée.

-Raconte-moi ce qui s'est passé, dit Simon, brûlant de rage contre qui que ce soit qui ait osé lui faire du mal.

-J'ai tellement eu peur … répondit-elle en le serrant plus fort contre elle.

-Je suis là maintenant, plus rien ne va t'arriver.

Il hésita, puis posa lentement un baiser sur son front. Penelope se blottit dans son cou, où elle trouve le réconfort dont elle avait besoin. Simon reprit, d'un air déterminé:

-Plus rien ne va t'arriver.

fin


End file.
